Cherry Limeade Sequel
by Deathblade Big Chungus
Summary: The stirring saga continues as we follow the antics of TJ and Pete throughout their bromosexual adventures at super-sonic speeds.


Cherry Limeade Fanfic THE SEQUEL

A couple weeks have passed, and Pete has not heard from his best friend TJ. The last time they talked had... blown his mind and his load. Pete had always considered himself straight, but when his friend jokingly said that he would suck his dick for a cherry limeade, he could not say no to his nicely cropped hair friend. The way his friends' moist mouth had felt on him. The ecstasy he felt when TJ inserted his chili cheese coney inside of his buns. TJ had popped his cherry limeade and he craved more. However, TJ made it clear that he was not gay, and only did it for a drink. He was visibly upset when the cherry limeade in the car had spilled, as if Pete could not just buy him a new one. Since then they have not spoken to each other.

Pete finally decided to grow some jalapeno poppers and drive to his best friends' house. He saw TJ's car parked out front and decided to call him first, but all he heard was the dial tone. Not wanting to be a boneless wing, he stepped out of the car and approached the door. After three knocks TJ opened up wide and stared at Pete. "What do you want faggot," he vocalized after a moment. Pete just stood there staring at his feet until he finally looked up at his friend and said "About that. I... uh..." and was cut off mid-sentence. "You know what. It is the past. I will try to have no hard feelings if you promise you won't get hard," TJ proposed. They both laughed and he invited him inside. "Actually, I was wondering if you wanted me to buy you that cherry limeade. Free of charge of course." TJ pondered over this for a split-second and simply nodded his head and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

The two friends rolled up into their local Sonic and Pete ordered two cherry limeades. As they waited, Pete couldn't help himself from peeking over at his friend's crotch ever so often. He told his self he would suppress those feelings but being back in the same car with his friend... he was suddenly craving that all-American dog. He could feel a boner brewing. He was at a half-chub when the lady knocked on the window to hand them their drinks. "Oh, golly golly goodness the drinks are finally here!" screeched Pete. As he tipped and took the drinks. He handed the cherry limeade to TJ. He watched him slowly put his mouth on the straw and slurp away. He was mesmerized and turned on and was so distracted that when his friend finished, he had to quickly look away. "Wow that hit the spot. Mind if we order another one?" he asked inquisitively. "Why don't you suck my dick for the one I already have?" Pete whimpered. "Wow you really are the biggest faggot I have ever seen. Was this your plan all along? -sigh-... I mean you are my bro and I did mean it last time when I said I want you to be happy so... fuck it. I don't know who is more thirsty, me or you." TJ exclaimed as he slowly grabbed the drink out of Pete's hands. He tucked it safely in the backseat cup holder and turned to back to his friend.

Using his teeth, he unzipped Pete's pants and pulled them down. Pretending he was simply drinking his favorite drink he went down on his friend and all he could hear was "OOOOOOOHHHHH SHIIIIIIIIT! WWWOOOOOOWWW! You are way better at this than my fucking wife. OOoOoOoOo!" TJ didn't want to admit it, but he was enjoying this. He was having flashbacks to last time and remembered when he put his Chicago dog inside Pete's drive-thru window and stopped and asked if he wanted to do that again. "I've been wanting you to stick that footlong coney inside me since the moment you came into my car." he moaned in ecstasy. TJ, now balls deep inside his best friend, slowly thrusted in and out of Pete's tight ass. They both heard a knock on the car window. Startled, TJ pulled out and immediately dropped his slush all over his friends' tummy. Pete rolled the window down, it was a police officer. "I'm going to have to ask you boys to put your pants on and get out of the car. It's three o clock in the fucking afternoon! You can't do gay shit like that in a drive-thru." As they both walked out of the car, TJ looked at the backseat one last time. He did this, all of this, for that cherry limeade and goddammit he would be back for it.

To be continued...


End file.
